1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polish composition containing a fluorinated organic compound and a film-forming substance. The present invention also relates to a process of treating nails by applying the topically applying the composition to nails.
2. Description of the Background
Users of nail polish are accustomed to preferably applying the polish in two successive layers to obtain good qualities of holding, brilliance, and shock resistance. However, between each application it is necessary to wait at least ten minutes before obtaining complete drying of the film both on the surface and in depth.
Thus, for several years research has been directed to the perfection of nail polishes that have much shorter drying times to meet a growing consumer demand for such products.
To accomplish this goal, different film-forming polymers have been considered. However, these materials produce rapid drying only on the surface.
It has also been suggested to use certain volatile oils, specifically silicone compounds such as cyclodimethicones or low-molecular-weight polydimethylsiloxanes, as well as hydrocarbon products such as isoparaffins and isododecane. However, these compounds have a number of drawbacks such as specifically low flash points, and some of them have a persistent disagreeable odor, thus limiting their use in the cosmetic field.
In addition to this problem of the rapidity of drying, the polish compositions must also impart good film-forming properties, and the film must present a homogeneous appearance and qualities of brilliance and resistance once it has dried.